The Consequences Of Choice
by skywolf666
Summary: "Protect our children for me. Don't mourn... and be happy, Chrom. If not for your own sake, then for mine... Please be happy again one day." Chrom gritted his teeth as Skye's last plea rang out in his ears long after she had left his side, but he felt no shame in being unable to grant her request. He would wait, forever if need be, because there was no living without her. CxS. (M)
1. Those Left Behind

_Blood trickled from a score of wounds as Skye steadied herself against the latest onslaught Grima had thrown towards her, but she didn't let the pain of her injuries stop her. Adrenaline flooded her veins and made it easy to bury the hurt, and adding to her desire to fight was a rage she had been nursing ever so quietly in the depths of her chest. The sound that was roaring all about her as she battled the spectre who had her face drowned out her own heartbeat and thoughts, but strangely enough the noise that should have been a distraction helped her to focus. She knew her friends, her family, were fighting for their lives against Grima's subjects, and without needing to look she could tell exactly who was where and how they were faring._

_The trust she had in the children who had come to her from the future made her able to focus solely on her enemy, and the faith her husband had in her had allowed him to agree to her request that only she would cross blades with the Fell Dragon. Together they had crossed Grima's back, tearing a swathe through the Risen that were continuously being summoned to delay them, and when they had reached the Fell Dragon itself, Chrom had turned back to help the others, leaving her only with a quick, intense glance. Even now he was still fighting close by, keeping the Risen from surrounding and attacking her with the help of Lucina and Morgan, and she cherished that protectiveness even as she wanted to curse him._

_It would only be harder, knowing he was so close by, well within attacking distance if he only turned around, but Skye couldn't allow herself to think about such a thing. The distraction would only make her falter, and against an enemy that had her body, that had the Fell Dragon's soul... she had to put her entire being into her battle. Every swordstroke she made, every spell she cast only seemed to enrage Grima further, and the taunts that had been thrown her way in the beginning had long since ceased. The Fell Dragon's fury seemed to match her own now, and Skye revelled in it even as her muscles screamed for a reprieve._

_The cold and calculating nature of her enemy had been shed away in favour of a mad creature who feared defeat, who knew it was close, and that knowledge was enough for the dark-haired tactician. Grima's confidence was wavering, and in reply Skye's only grew as she fed from her enemy as it had to her at the beginning of the battle. Her teeth gritted audibly as she threw herself to the side to avoid the flaming black death that Grima was so constantly trying to pierce her with. She only made it halfway, and a gasp of pain she couldn't suppress escaped her as one of the large spikes tore itself through her chainmail vest and raked across her ribcage._

_Pain screamed from the open wounds, and though she staggered in her effort to put less distance between them, Skye forced herself to bury the sensation. There was no time for her to take stock of her injuries, to pay attention to what was happening to her body, and Skye moved forward again with deadly purpose. The fury that had been her comrade and driving force had become so much more, and she was faintly aware of the brand on her right hand aching as she clenched her favourite tome to her chest. She dodged to the left as Grima sent another barrage towards her, and this time she managed to avoid the deadly shafts of magic that were intent on skewering her through. _

_She had made it within range now, and Skye didn't hesitate as she flipped her tome open and clamped down on its spine. She knew the spell by heart now, and as she felt the ancient book warming in response to her focus. A familiar flash of light surrounded her feet as ancient symbols scrawled themselves into the air, and Skye held out her hand as she always did to allow the magic to use her as a conduit. Sparks danced almost playfully about her fingertips, and for a moment, Skye thought she saw dark violet appear amongst the golden light._

_It was gone as quickly as it had came, and she heard the simultaneous roar of thunder as the lightning streaked from her hand and slammed dead centre into Grima's chest. The dragon's back that had been serving as a battlefield suddenly gave a violent heave, and the dragon itself let loose a hellish shriek the instant its avatar was struck. It took all of her being to keep her feet as another shudder rocked the field, but despite the sudden quake, her eyes never left the familiar form as the spell hit it dead-on and then exploded._

_A sudden silence fell over the battlefield at Grima's anguished scream, and Skye held her breath as she steadied her hand and aimed at the centre of the swirling cloud that had immersed her target the instant the spell had connected. She wouldn't let the Fell Dragon escape her now, but she was startled as she saw traces of black smoke twirling amongst the grey. Her eyes widened still further when the smoke fully cleared with the wind and she saw her enemy on their knees before her._

_Though cut and burned in several places, there was no blood escaping from the woman who bore her face. Instead of the crimson liquid that should have been flowing throughout their body, only dark wisps of energy escaped in its place. The black and violet shroud was familiar to Skye, and as she studied the deep injury that should have pierced right through the chest to note that the energy escaping from that wound was thicker than the rest._

_The woman who bore her face fought to stand but couldn't muster the strength, and with a cold certainty, Skye became aware that the moment had finally come. Dark chocolate brown eyes met the same gaze, and for a split second as Skye read the pain and terror within them, she almost felt a twinge of pity. The feeling was washed away as quickly as it had come as memories of the suffering her children had gone through at the dragon's claws burned in her mind, and her voice was fierce, loaded with every ounce of her hate as she hissed, "Checkmate."_

_She heard Chrom calling out from behind her, but he seemed distant, as if he was at the other end of a long tunnel rather than just a stone's throw away. She knew what he was saying, what he was readying himself to do, but she didn't allow him a chance as she raised her hand above her head and reached within herself for the power that she would need to strike the final blow._

_It was a magic she had never used before but had always felt in her worst moments of rage, and in her understanding of it now, she knew she could use it. Instinctively she knew that a regular spell or stroke of her sword would not be sufficient for Grima's demise, and her body provided the answer as dark sparks took the place of the deep gold ones she was so used to seeing. The power of the Fell Dragon sung through her body, and for the first time in her life, Skye was glad that she and Grima were one and the same._

_The brand on the back of her hand glowed in response to her full acceptance of her heritage, and the terror she had seen in Grima's eyes became all that more stark as a crushing understanding came with it. It knew what she was ready to do, and in the midst of her pain and exhaustion, Skye felt a strange sense of calm and certainty. Her voice was quiet, completely steady and devoid of emotion as she confirmed the Fell Dragon's horror with a flat, "That's right... You and I are going to be meeting our end together... Just as it should be."_

"_NO...! YOU WOULD... NOT DARE!"_

_The roar of denial, of terror, blocked out the voices that were capable of freezing her in place, and Skye was thankful for it as she held the Fell Dragon's stare with her own. She didn't want to hear her family's pleas for her to stop, didn't want to see Chrom race her for the final blow, and that determination loosened the muscles in her arms as the shadowy magic of the Fell Dragon swirled about her wrist and through her fingers. She smiled fiercely at the creature who had ruined the lives of the ones she loved in another world while wearing her face, and she brought her arm down as she loosed what she had always instinctively been holding back, "I would, and I _will_!"_

_The dark energy condensed itself into a ball, and much like the lightning spell that had found its home against Grima's chest, the magic's aim was as true as an arrow. It slammed without forgiveness into Grima's sternum, and the force of the blow threw it from its feet and backwards into the air as if the human body was as weightless as a feather. Again, though not like before, the Fell Dragon roared at the connection of the attack and the sound pierced Skye where she stood as an agony she had never known burned inside of her breast and told her that she had succeeded._

_The body of her foe never touched the ground, but rather seemed to crumple in on itself before exploding into a mass of dark energy and smoke. Like the Risen that had been used to do its bidding, the body of the Fell Dragon seemed to have no substance in its death. Grima's shriek pierced the ears of everyone nearby, slowly but surely fading into an anguished keen of disbelief of horror as it realized its end had come at its own hands. Skye didn't dare to breathe for a moment as the sound petered out, but it was the sight of the wisps of energy and mist vanishing into the wind that allowed her to relax again. Her foe had disappeared, had been well and truly beaten, and she nearly laughed aloud with satisfaction as she understood that the battle, the war, was finally over._

"_Skye!"_

_Chrom's call, wild with fear and anger, cut through that fleeting moment of relief that had followed her victory's assurance. The silence that had swept over the battlefield as the Risen followed their master was shattered, and the eyes that had not been turned towards their tactician and lord immediately moved as one to see what had brought about Chrom's panic-stricken yell. Skye closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the heat of the emotions that had thickened her husband's voice before she turned around to meet him and see his face._

_The betrayal in his sea-blue eyes was painful to see, but nevertheless, Skye forced herself to smile in answer. In that instant, it didn't matter that she had sworn to him that she would not sacrifice herself for the greater good, or that she had made so many promises that she now had to break... as with one altruistic action, she had ensured her family, her friends, would never have to suffer through a future where all they loved was lost because of her._

_A painful chill whispered up her spine, and she was aware of the same darkness escaping her wounds in tandem with her blood. A horrible feeling of numbness froze her fingers and toes and chased away the pain, but for once Skye almost wished for the agony instead. It was a battle to keep her face smooth of such a desire as she met her husband's horrified stare as he saw what was happening to her and froze in his run to get to her. He was too far away for it to matter, she knew he wouldn't reach her in time even if his muscles did unlock, and she was almost glad for it as she murmured into the silence, "I'm sorry, Chrom... but it had to be this way..."_

"_No... No, Skye, don't...!"_

_The denial was a whisper, a broken plea that she couldn't answer, and Skye blinked rapidly against the rush of tears that his hopelessness instilled in her. It was why she hadn't spoken a word of what she had planned, why she had decided to lie rather than give him a chance to argue her choice, and her smile wavered and broke as she heard the heartbreak she was causing him. She yearned to embrace him, to feel his kiss on her lips one last time, but that cold feeling of numbness was spreading to her extremities, and she didn't want to risk moving and disappearing before she had her final words spoken. _

_Her gaze left him for a moment, searching the faces of her friends and comrades before she found the two she was searching for. Lucina and Morgan were both staring at her in horror, understanding dawning in their eyes as they took in what was happening to her. They were frozen like their father as the revelation of what she was doing sank through the shock, and she could see tears in their eyes as their expressions mirrored one another's. They seemed more like children to her now than ever, lost, frightened and needing her, but there was nothing more she could give to them now._

_It took effort to speak, too much effort, but she refused to go without saying what she had to as she forced her eyes away from her son and daughter. She couldn't bear to look at them any longer, to see the betrayal on their faces as she broke their hearts by giving up her life, and she looked back at her husband as her throat tightened and her eyes continued to burn, "Protect our children for me. Don't mourn... and be happy, Chrom. If not for your own sake, then for mine... Please be happy again one day."_

_He looked as if she had struck him, his eyes wide and anguished, and he moved forward as something unlocked his feet and allowed him to try and approach her. He reached for her, shaking his head, and Skye saw the same expression he had worn when he had ran for his sister and failed to make it to her before she had fallen to the ground. The hopelessness, the fury, the raw anguish unlocked her tears, and she hated herself for putting such a look on the face she loved to see smile. His voice cracked underneath the realization, but he didn't stop moving as he begged her hoarsely, "Skye, please... Please!"_

_A sob she couldn't contain ripped through her at the call she couldn't answer, and she closed her eyes tightly to avoid seeing the tears that she knew would be shining on Chrom's face. She had said her goodbyes to him the night before when she had laid curled up in his arms for the last time, and though she had tried to tell herself that she made her peace with her choice, with the outcome she was walking towards, she felt like a fool for the lies. She wasn't ready to leave him, wasn't ready to part ways with all that she loved, but it was far too late for her doubts to make a difference now, and that was something she had to accept._

_Forcing her eyes to open, Skye searched his face and committed everything to memory. The heaviness that had locked her in place was fading into a horrible lightness, as if she, too, was becoming no more than smoke drifting on the breeze. The shattered remnants of her heart ached fiercely, but she took the pain as she knew she had to. She had broken all of her promises, and there was no other way she would ever be able to atone for it. Her voice was a painful whisper as he came closer, reaching desperately for her hand to anchor her to him against any and all odds, "May we meet again in a better life, my love..."_

_Chrom felt his fingertips touch hers, and he tried desperately to squeeze her hand, but it suddenly wasn't there for him to touch any longer. His flesh slid through hers as if it was made of mist, pulling at that slim golden band that had always made its home on her left hand, and then she was simply gone from where she stood. For a heart-stopping moment he stood in complete and utter silence, unable to breathe, unable to think as he tried to digest what had just happened. He heard something snapping deep within him, as if someone had reached deep inside of him and tore out something precious, something vital... something he could never live without. His voice was ragged, drenched in pain and disbelief as he clenched his hand in front of him, squeezing the ring that had somehow slid from her finger to rest in his palm as he begged for the truth to be a lie, "No... No...! NO!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Months Later<strong>

**Southtown Inn**

**Early Morning**

Chrom woke up with a loud curse as the memory-turned-nightmare released its grip on his mind, and he was aware of his hand reaching up above him to grasp uselessly at the air. Breathing hard, the navy-haired lord sat up in the bed as his temples throbbed with the faintest echos of a headache. The hand that had been reaching up slowly dropped down to his neck, and his fingers moved searchingly along the thin golden chain he had been taken to wearing to find the round object that hung from it. It was an unconscious action, one that he had found himself doing every time his thoughts drifted so painfully back to that incident eight months beforehand, and he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to regulate his breathing and his heartbeat.

He knew every inch of the ring his wife had once wore, and his fingertips moved gently in a lover's caress across the smooth golden metal. He traced its shape until found the opal that he had so painstakingly fitted into the ring beside the royal crest, and the feeling of his Skye's birthstone on his skin brought him a strange sense of both comfort and loss. It was the last physical connection he had to the tactician who had so willingly given up her life for them, and Chrom gripped it tightly as he ached for her absence.

'Eight months... Has it really been eight whole months?' Shaking his head as the strength in his muscles wavered, Chrom ran his free hand through his hair wearily at the very thought of how much time had passed since he had last seen the woman he loved. Though the war had ended and peace was finally sweeping over the land, Chrom had pushed forward without rest or hesitation. Exalt though he was, he left Ylisse's well-being to those he trusted and had refused to return to Castle Ylisse when the dust had settled over the battlefield.

No one had questioned him when he had told them of his decision, and he had smiled grimly when he heard the firm voices from those he had fought beside all echo his sentiments and agree to scour every inch of the world in order to find their tactician. Every member of the army had worn the same forlorn but angry expressions when the battle had come to an end, and Chrom had wished fiercely that his wife had been there to see them all willing to abandon their chance for peace to search for her instead. She had never really seemed to understand that her love for them, passionate and unyielding, was returned a hundred fold, and he knew that their conviction would have driven the point home more efficiently than anything else.

"Skye..."

Sighing her name as though it was a prayer, Chrom fought back the stinging in his eyes with all of his strength. The shattered remnants of his heart ached inside of his chest, but through the pain, Chrom had never allowed himself to show the depths of his grief. Those who travelled with him needed his strength and his unwavering conviction, and he refused to fail his children more than he already had by letting Skye disappear in the first place.

Watching both Lucina and Morgan break down had left him reeling, and he could still hear his daughter's heartbroken sobs echoing in his ears when she had realized that despite succeeding in her goals, she had lost exactly what she had been trying to save. She had nearly collapsed to her knees, and only Inigo's quick reflexes had allowed him to catch her and pull her close when she had lost all semblance of her composure. The dark-haired mercenary, his own face a mask of disbelieving pain, had clutched Lucina close to him, wrapping his arms firmly about her shaking body as she cried into his chest and clung desperately to her only physical anchor in her mire of sorrow.

Morgan had shaken his head slowly, his breathing hitching as he stared wordlessly at the few droplets of blood that were the only proof of where his mother had been standing minutes before. Tears had burned in those warm brown eyes, and his whispered denial had been broken and small. He looked lost, completely and utterly lost, but it was only when Nah's hand had timidly touched his wrist that he finally seemed to unfreeze. With an anguished groan he had yanked the half-blooded manakete into his arms, clutching the small girl to him as he buried his face in her shoulder and allowed himself to cry only in her embrace.

He was thankful more than ever for Nah and Inigo's determination to remain at their sides as they travelled alongside him, Lissa and Frederick. He knew it was their presence that kept Lucina and Morgan strong when they were suffering as greatly as he was, though he was also aware that they mourned for Skye's loss nearly as sharply. The brunette tactician had not been shy in welcoming both of them into their family when she had realized where the hearts of her children lay, and Chrom knew that Nah and Inigo had become quite fond of her because of her kindness.

"Why did you ever think that it would be okay to leave like this, Skye...? Didn't you realize... how sorely you'd be missed...?"

Three crisp knocks followed his words, and Chrom looked up in time to see the door opening without further preamble. His sister stepped inside silently, closing the door behind her as she went, and he wasn't surprised by her lack of courtesy in asking for permission to enter. She came up short however as she took sight of him, and he flinched as he wished he had been able to get control of himself faster before she had caught him with such a pained expression.

There was sympathy in Lissa's pale blue-grey eyes as she watched him, but there was pain in her gaze, too, and she shook her head a little as if she was telling him not to speak. With a few quick steps she crossed the floor, and then she hopped neatly onto the bed to sit next to him, reaching for his arm as she so often had done when they had been children. Chrom didn't hesitate to pull her to his side, and she snuggled up against him with a shaky sigh before she tucked her face into his shoulder and murmured his name painfully, "Chrom..."

Closing his eyes against the increasing sensation of hot prickling, Chrom didn't speak as he pressed his face to the top of her head and held his sister close. Her slim body was trembling, and he could feel her pain as sharply as his own as she mourned for the woman she had cared for like any other member of her family. As much as they had bickered and exchanged playful insults and pranks, they two had truly bonded as siblings, and Chrom knew better than most how deep that love had gone as he spoke huskily, "I know, Lissa... I know..."

"It's not fair." Lissa knew she sounded childish as she spoke plaintively into her brother's shirt, but she didn't care as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly to him. The blond-haired cleric was tired of seeing those she loved in such pain and being unable to do anything about it, but it was her brother's refusal to show his emotions that truly hurt her most. He was strong, and she never would doubt that, but even she knew that strength would only carry one so far... even a man like her brother.

She had seen from the beginning how much he had loved their amnesiac tactician, and had been thrilled beyond words to see her brother finally paying attention to another for once. Even if he had been clumsy about it, there had been no denying the chemistry, or the happiness the two had brought each other. Now with Skye gone from their lives, she could see clearly just how much the two of them had made a whole from two halves. Her beloved brother was a shell of the man he had used to be, and even though he was trying so hard to put up a front of strength... She knew he was breaking.

Squeezing him tightly to her, Lissa choked on an angry sob as she railed against the injustice of what had happened to them. Her brother's arms were strong as he held her close, but she felt the gentle shivering in his limbs as he fought so hard to keep up his facade, even when it was only her that was there to see it. Gritting her teeth against the urge to scold him for holding back, especially in front of her, Lissa searched desperately through her mind for something, anything, to get him to open up, if only just a little.

Taking in a deep breath, Lissa released her hold on her brother as a sweeter memory broke through her thoughts and gave her inspiration, and she instead sat close to him before she tilted her head upwards and caught his gaze. He watched her curiously, understanding she was about to speak, and she chose her words carefully as she understood her topic of choice was as liable to get him to break as it was to close his shell again, "You know... in the beginning... not long after we fought Lucina in the coliseum... I teased Skye a lot about you. She'd get so flustered that I really couldn't help it. It was fun, I'd never seen her get that embarrassed about anything, and... I really was hoping that something would happen between the two of you."

Blinking in surprise at Lissa's words, Chrom looked down at her only to see she was avoiding his gaze and instead was twiddling her fingers as she usually did when she was lost in thought. Her pale eyes were glittering with fond memories, lessening the pain that had been twisting her features a few moments before, and Chrom bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking as he wondered where his sister was going with her choice of conversation. He wasn't much surprised by her words, Skye had told him similar things long ago when he had first proposed to her, but he couldn't help but want to understand his sister's point of view on such a matter, especially when she had laughingly told him to mind his own business when he had asked her about it so long ago.

Taking his silence as a cue that she could continue, Lissa smiled slightly to herself as she remembered the few times she had succeeded in making the usually so collected woman blush hotly with her teasing. It had been difficult getting past her defences, and Skye had never much admitted to anything until Chrom had proposed to her formally, but Lissa had never stopped her badgering. She had wanted to know so much about the mysterious new woman in their lives, and she had been drawn to her since the first time she had paused and seen the way Skye's eyes rested ever so fondly on her brother's back before she had been forced to part ways with him in Castle Ylisse.

Leaning into Chrom's side, Lissa's voice was gentle, nostalgic as she recounted such warm moments to her brother, "She liked you from the start, you know? It was pretty obvious, but she'd never say much, no matter what I did. I think she was scared that I wouldn't approve, which is all kinds of daft, because I loved her from the beginning, just like you did. Even when we had just first met, she made me feel safe... like Emm did. So I just kept badgering her, saying that I was rooting for her, and hoping that you'd finally start looking at her like a lady rather then a tactician... I even offered to start dropping hints, but she told me she'd hang me off a bridge if I did."

The words succeeded in doing something Lissa hadn't expected, and she jumped a little in surprise when she heard her brother snort with laughter. A smile spread across her lips at the familiar sound that she hadn't heard for nearly eight months, and from the surprised look on Chrom's face as he realized the same thing, Lissa knew she had made the right decision in sharing her better memories with him. Greatly encouraged by the positive development, she continued on bravely now, her voice warm and excited by her progress, "You should have seen her when she told me that you'd proposed. She looked so embarrassed. It was really sweet, in its own way. It was like she was kind of apologetic for keeping it a secret, even though everybody knew. I'm not entirely sure who you guys were trying to fool, pretending that you weren't together, but Skye handled it well for the most part."

"I'm not surprised to be hear that. She always was the better of the two of us at keeping an unconcerned face." Chrom agreed with another soft chuckle, and he was aware of Lissa smiling up at him warmly as he shared in her fond memories. Appreciating her gentleness, and allowing the nostalgia to soothe some of his hurt, Chrom hugged his sister closer to his side with a little nod, before he asked her quietly for more, "How did she tell you about our engagement?"

"I think you proposed not long after we got to Ferox... because she came to my room the next day, asking if we could talk." Lissa put a finger on her chin, looking up at the ceiling as she wracked her memory for the exact timing. She nodded after a moment, satisfied when the numbers lined up neatly, then she continued softly as she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, "She'd already been there the day before... I think she told you that. I was... a mess, and she took care of me... Like she'd always been doing, even though she never had to. She had to have been hurting too, but... she still wanted to make sure I was all right first, you know...? She let me cry myself out, cried a little bit with me, and just... was there. It felt nice... almost like... Emm wasn't really gone..."

Chrom said nothing, understanding exactly what she meant without more needing to be said. Skye hadn't dwelt overlong on what she had been doing when she had visited Lissa, but the navy-haired lord hadn't needed specifics. Though their tactician had admitted she likely had no siblings, she seemed to understand well enough how to act the part, and he had been grateful for how she had managed to bring Lissa back from the brink just as she had to him. He could tell Lissa was thinking the same thing as she sat silently by his side, lost in the memory, and she gave herself a small squeeze, as if she was feeling a warm embrace that had soothed her heart and made her tears come easily when she had been mourning.

Inhaling shakily, Lissa shook her head slowly, raising her hand to brush absently at her eyes to ensure that there was no moisture there. She scolded herself inwardly for steering the conversation once more down a painful road, but from the thoughtful look on her brother's face, she mused that she hadn't done too much damage. Straightening her posture a little, the blond cleric coughed to clear her throat, and began again in a firmer voice as she latched onto the positive thought she had wanted to share originally, "A-Anyway, so when she came to my room, she sat on the edge of the bed with me, and fiddled a bit with her cloak. She got this look on her face, you know the one when she's thinking really hard of the right thing to say instead of being her usual blunt self? Well, she got that look, and after awhile, she told me that while she knew she would never, ever be a replacement for Emmeryn, and that she would never dream of trying... She wanted me to know that she thought of me as a sister, and she'd be honoured if I felt the same way abut her. I told her she was stupid for saying she had to ask, and she kind of laughed, like she was relieved... then she showed me the ring."

Chrom nodded his head as he pictured the scene with ease, and he didn't need Lissa to finish as he could imagine quite well what had followed. His sister would have knocked her flat across the bed with an eager embrace, laughing with joy at the prospect of having her officially joining her family, and Skye would have responded just as delightedly at having the acceptance she would have feared to be denied of her for reasons only she would ever understand. He had known just how much Skye had treasured Lissa's warmth, and he could well imagine just how happy she had been when she'd realized how wholeheartedly she had been accepted. "Sounds just like her... She always was very fond of you back then."

"I'm happy to hear it, because there were so many times I half expected her to get sick of me and throw me off the nearest bridge and into a river." Lissa laughed impishly as she recalled how many times she had caught the dark-eyed woman off guard with one of her many pranks. Yet, Skye had proven herself more then capable of fighting fire with fire, and their friendly war had become quite the running joke between the two of them as the months turned into years. It was an odd way to bond, but it had worked for the two of them, and the rest of their army had learned quickly just to get out of their way when another match seemed to be brewing.

Shaking his head and laughing quietly as Lissa's playful expression turned warm and nostalgic, Chrom wrapped his arm about his sister's shoulders and squeezed her close to him. She smiled up at him, the relief sparkling in her blue-grey eyes as she saw the pain fading away from his expression, and he shook his head as he reminded her softly, "You know full well that even if she had lost patience with you and threw you into a river, she'd be the first one to fish you out again."

"Mm... Yeah." Lissa nodded slowly, agreeing wholeheartedly even though she had never dared to ask it aloud when Skye had been near her. She allowed another moment to pass by in silence, and then without a word, she pushed herself free of Chrom's embrace and slid off of the bed. Her older brother looked at her in surprise, but any comment he was thinking of making vanished when he saw the stubborn glint in her eyes and the firm set of her jaw. "Let's go for a walk, Chrom. You and me. I know we've looked before, but I... I want to go back to the field again. We're here... so we may as well do it again, even if it is just for old time's sake. I want to remember the good things again... because going around like this, always feeling sad and missing her... it hurts too much... and I'm tired of hurting."

The declaration pierced him where he sat, freezing his bold and making him ache as he met his sister's steadfast gaze and saw himself reflected in her expression. There was no bitterness or anger in her posture, just a fierce determination and an irrepressible fount of hope, and Chrom wondered at the strength she possessed. Slight and frail as he still always managed to see her as, his sister had grown into a woman without his notice, and he could see traces of both himself and Emmeryn now within her as she waited for his answer to her suggestion.

Nodding mutely, Chrom found himself without words to speak as he ached guiltily for the worry he had put into her by trying to shoulder everything alone. Lissa had done her best in her own way to pick him back up when he'd staggered, and he could see now that she was silently asking for him to return the favour. She couldn't stop any more then he could, then they all could, and even if it meant failure... she wanted to at least absorb it in silence, reflect on her fond memories, and take strength from them so she could move forward again.

Lissa smiled as she read his agreement in his posture, and she glanced down at her nightgown with a sheepish laugh as she mused it would be best if she left to change before they went for their trip. Moving for the door, her hand had just settled on the knob before she heard Chrom speaking quietly, his voice husky with emotion but earnest again, alive again when he called for her, "Lissa... I'm sorry. For... For everything... and thank you."

"That's her line, Chrom. Not yours." Lissa dismissed him with a shake of her head, but her eyes were dancing as she accepted the clumsy overture she knew Chrom meant from the depths of his being. She grinned at him over her shoulder, amused by the surprise in his face, and she repeated herself firmly and with a little nod as if it was already set in stone regardless of what anyone else would say, "It's her line. When she gets back, we'll make her apologize a thousand times for being so thick, and then we'll apologize a thousand times back because we were mad she went and did it for us in the first place!"

Chrom watched her leave, her gentle laughter ringing in his ears, and he pushed himself up from the bed as he reached automatically for the ring that lay warm and comforting in the hallow of his throat. Somehow his sister knew exactly what to say, and he cherished her kindness more then ever. Squeezing the wedding band tightly, Chrom took in a deep breath, steeling his heart all over again, but allowing himself to join in once more in his sister's belief as he whispered to himself, "That's right... Gods, I can't believe I nearly faltered again... but no more... I'm going to find you, Skye... I swear that I'll find you again... and when I do... nothing in this world or beyond it is ever going to make me let you go."

**AN:**

**... I got my laptop back! XD -dives into the bomb shelter- Sorry, sorry! Honestly, I had no idea where this was going throughout the latter half, but I followed my muse's advice, and well... this is where it ended up. What a weird start to this fic... Regardless, it is a start, so I have to be happy with it, you know? And yes, you read that right... This be my SkyexChrom multichaptered. Mind you, it's gonna be a hell of a lot shorter then ATJ! I'm guesstimating about five to six chapters, nothing too big or too long, but mostly just an adjustment fic of what it means to come home after walking into what you had to believe was certain death.. and how you manage to recover, both those who lost, and those who made the choice to BE lost.**

**This is really going to be the showcase of how different Cail and Skye really are, I think. I mean, the two have plenty of similarities, but I've always throught of Skye and Cail being polar opposites in the terms of personality. The two had a lot of potential from the beginning to be gender-swapped versions of each other, but somehow, they both really grew into their own and diverged from my original plans for them... and I really am excited to show just how different they really are. Cail, as most people can see by now, is an altruistic, self-sacrificing guy with an abhorrent lack of self-worth... while Skye... Well, hopefully you come to understand Skye just as well as you do Cail by the time this fic reaches an end, you know?**

**So, a slow start, but hopefully this will pick up quickly. I felt it important this time around to really show how it felt for those who were left behind rather then jump right into the "coming back" bit, so that part had a bit more punch. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but, I am following the muse's orders. She knows how to write, I just am the body that types up the words... So, hope you guys stick with me, and we shall see how this goes, ne? See you guys soon!**

**Mood: Intrigued.**

**Listening To: "Higurashi No Naku No Koro Ni" - Shimamiya Eiko (Higurashi No Nako No Koro Ni OP)**

**~ Sky**


	2. To Be Found Again

**The Fields Outside Southtown**

**Morning**

The scent of flowers was sweet in the wind as Lissa held her arms behind her back and tilted her face into the breeze. She heard Chrom following behind her, his pace steady and slow in contrast to her speed, but her eagerness to return to the sight of where their adventure had truly begun had been impossible to resist. Despite the changing seasons, the years that had passed since then, the field hadn't seemed to change much from that day, and Lissa smiled slightly to herself as she cast her gaze about the wild grasses that spread out around Southtown's borders.

It had been random chance that had led them through the fields back then, a diversion from the usual roads simply to change routine, but Lissa wondered privately if it hadn't maybe been more. The dark-eyed tactician had become so much more then a simple stranger to them, had meant everything when it came to the balance of the world, and that alone had shaken her belief that such things like coincidence truly existed. Though she knew Skye would pull a face if she heard such a thing, Lissa couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself at the train of thought. Whether or not her sister-in-law put stock in the acts of the gods, even she had to admit that being found by the Shepherds had definitely been beyond the realm of good luck.

'Hard to believe that it all started here...' Lissa mused inwardly, and though she knew Chrom was still behind her, having been content to wander when she had pulled ahead, she again continued to walk aimlessly forward. She reached out absently with her hands, allowing her fingers to brush against taller heads of flowers and weeds while a crisp and cool wind continued to flutter through her bound hair. Though it had been years ago now, the fact that so much had happened since first finding the young woman curled up unconscious on the ground always managed to draw the healer up short when she took pause and thought back. 'How did Emmeryn put it... Even the smallest stone causes the biggest ripples in the end, or something?'

Stretching her arms absently above her head, Lissa let out a quiet sigh as she cast an errant glance about. The town had faded in the distance, and Chrom was well behind her now. Chuckling to herself at his lack of speed, she twisted slightly on her heel, prepared to taunt him for being so slow when a sudden electric current ran over her skin and robbed her of speech. Something had caught her attention from the corner of her gaze, and slowly, cautiously, Lissa forgot her brother as she turned her head to examine that flash of violet that had seemed to flicker out amongst the green of the grass.

Frowning as her stomach knotted tightly within her, Lissa held her breath as she squinted against the sunlight to spy that dark colour again. It was a familiar shade, one she could never misplace, and against all better judgement, she felt her heart catch in her throat as she wandered tentatively forward to where she thought she had seen it. This time her mind had caught up to her senses, and her eyes widened in alarm as she found what she had been looking for. She reacted without thought, and her voice was tight with a mixture of emotion she couldn't even hope to name as she cried out sharply, "Chrom! _Chrom_! Come quick!"

Hearing Lissa's sudden shout momentarily froze the exalt's blood, and he didn't think, only acted as he broke his lazy pace in favour for a sprint. His hand reached across his waist, gripping down on Falchion's hilt instinctively as he raced to his sister's side, but he checked himself as he saw her standing stock still, clearly in no danger and simply staring wide-eyed at something hidden in the grass. Frowning in confusion, he made to ask her what was wrong but was stopped when she raised one hand and pointed.

Chrom followed her gesture wordlessly, uncertain of what it was that had startled her so badly, yet everything ceased to matter when, like her, he caught sight of that familiar shade of dark violet. It was like being struck with a hammer, and all of the breath left him in a gasp as his bones were replaced with ice. He felt himself moving forward thoughtlessly, needing to see more, and Lissa followed him silently, gripping at his sleeve as if she needed to reassure herself that he was there and she wasn't dreaming.

"Skye..." The woman's name escaped them both in an astonished whisper, and without thinking, they both leaned down over the sleeping brunette as they had so long ago. She lay curled up in a ball, dozing in the sun as if she had always been there and no one had ever taken notice of her. Her dark hair fell into her face, but they both knew it was still her. Her cloak was open, revealing unblemished creamy skin, and the sword she treasured was sheathed and fitted into her belt as it always was, but it was her bare hand that caught Chrom's attention, and he inhaled sharply as he noticed what was not there for him to see.

The brand that had always made its home on the back of her right hand was nowhere to be found, as if it had simply been wiped away. Grima's mark, the symbol she had learned to loathe rather then guess over had disappeared, causing Chrom to shake his head with bewilderment. Was it possible that the lack of her brand was proof that Grima had been vanquished once for all, and their connection as severed? Chrom couldn't think, his chest was tight with emotions, shock, delight, wonder and fear, and he wished he could do something to break the ice he found himself encased in, but even his thoughts had begun to still.

It was Lissa's voice that broke him from the wonder, and she tugged gently on his sleeve as she shook her head, leaning slowly down as if she wanted to shake the woman awake but didn't dare to touch her. Instead her hand hovered awkwardly at her side, her pale-blue eyes wide and staring, and she spoke in a hesitant whisper, not realizing she was parroting the words she had spoken the first time she had found herself in such a position, "Chrom... W-We have to do _something_..."

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom found himself asking back, unsure of himself and continuing the script he had not meant to follow. He was just as stunned as Lissa was, standing over the sleeping form of the woman he had fallen in love with long years ago, and like Lissa, he couldn't seem to bring himself to touch her. It was as if they were to break the tableaux that everything would shatter like a dream, leaving the siblings to stand back in complete and utter confusion and weariness.

"I-I don't know..." Lissa answered hesitantly, but her breath caught in her throat and turned into a weak gasp as the woman curled up below them twitched as if in answer to their words. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, her lithe form uncurled, and her eyes opened, blinking rapidly to clear her vision before she looked up at the two who were leaning down over them. A soft sound of surprise escaped her as she stared up wordlessly at them, and Lissa bit down on her lower lip to suppress a relieved sob as she saw the recognition dawning in her face.

Chrom found himself able to think again as her wide-eyed stare moved from Lissa's face to his, and he was aware of something deep within cracking audibly. Tears stung in his eyes and closed his throat, and it was suddenly incredibly difficult for him to breathe properly. It was so familiar yet also different, as those eyes that were staring at him were full of recognition and dawning realization rather then confusion and weariness, and though she seemed just at a loss as he and Lissa were, it suddenly didn't matter. She was there, _there_ for him to see, and the half of his heart that he had been without started to beat again as if to confirm it all was real.

A bittersweet mixture of relief and pain choked him, robbing him of better sense and speech as Lissa began to weep softly at his side, all while smiling so widely that it had to hurt her cheeks. Tears flowed fast and free down her face, but her eyes were dancing with happiness even as she stood stock still and allowed for her brother to take the reigns as he always had done, and how he deserved to. Skye had not spoken or moved since sitting up and realizing who had found her, but her gaze didn't waver from Chrom's face, and despite himself his voice shook as he stumbled over his words hoarsely, "I-I... I see... you're awake now..."

A single crystalline tear trickled down her cheek, beckoning Chrom's hand, and without a word he reached down to brush it away. She inhaled sharply at the sensation of his skin on hers, and a familiar dusting of red made its way across her face as he tucked her bangs back behind her ear. He felt a shiver go through her, almost imperceptible as his touch lingered on her skin, then, ever so hesitantly, she was leaning into his palm. Her breath ticked his wrist as she reached to grip his hand with the other, holding it in place and confirming to herself that he was truly there.

"C-Chrom..."

The call of his name in her shaking voice broke him, and he fell to his knees next to her in the grass, pulling her forward into a fierce embrace that drove the breath clean out of the two both of them. Her arms wound tightly about his shoulders as she came willingly, burying her face into his neck as his hands gripped down, as if he was terrified that letting go would cause her to vanish. She had no complaints as she closed her eyes against that familiar ache, and she whispered hoarsely against his neck as he squeezed her all the closer, "I-I'm... back..."

"You're _home_." Chrom answered her huskily, and he heard a soft sob escape her at his words as they clung to each other with a single-minded desperation. He felt her tears on his neck as she buried her face against his skin, but every single droplet was precious to him. She was shivering as he held her close, her fingernails digging into his clothing like she was scared to let go, but it didn't matter to him. For eight long months he had searched for her, yearned for her, and having her back in his arms was a wish come true. Turning his face into her hair, he forced himself to swallow down the tight knot in his throat, but it didn't stop his voice from shaking when he sighed, "Gods, I've missed you so much..."

He felt Skye stiffen, her hold loosening as if the words had unlocked her body, but it was only a brief moment before she gave him a gentle, almost apologetic squeeze. Then she was pulling away, sniffling quietly, and she unwound one arm from his waist and brushed at her eyes to remove the evidence of her tears. She offered him a tentative smile when he gazed at her in concern, but he had no time to say anything else as Skye looked up at Lissa, and murmured weakly to her sister-in-law, "Lissa..."

"Skye!" Lissa needed no more permission then that, and Skye barely had enough time to let Chrom completely go before the much smaller girl was yanking her to her feet and embracing her for all she was worth. A weak laugh escaped the brunette woman, but she returned the hug all the same, allowing Lissa's emotion to give her strength despite her obvious exhaustion. Chrom sat where he was, watching them with a small smile playing around his lips, and Lissa pulled away to gaze fiercely up into the taller woman's face as she threatened her between soft hiccupy sniffles, "If you ever do something like that again...! I swear, I'll tie you up to your bed in the castle so you can never go anywhere without an escort ever again! And you ought to know that Donny taught me a lot while you were gone, and my knot work is not something to laugh at!"

The warning was so outlandish yet still so within Lissa's spirit that Skye couldn't help but laugh even as her limbs shivered and warned her that she shouldn't be standing just yet. She shook her head slowly, a fond smile playing on her lips, and her dark eyes danced as she accepted the threat without argument. She nodded slowly, pulling Lissa back into her arms, and the blond went happily, winding her arms tightly about her waist and delivering one long, firm squeeze. Returning the pressure as best she could, she spoke softly, a hint of a giggle hiding underneath the tenderness, "All right... I think that's fair..."

Chrom pushed himself slowly to his feet as Lissa and Skye separated, and he was glad he did as his wife stumbled the moment her tether was out of her reach. Lissa was too slow to catch her, but Chrom already had his hand out and on her waist, pulling her to him gently and keeping her upright as she leaned gratefully into him. A frown played across his face as she exhaled wearily and didn't fight him to stand alone as she usually would have out of pride, yet he couldn't help but comment worriedly as he noticed the pallor of her face, "Are you okay...?"

"Just a bit... disoriented." Skye answered after a long moment, and she shook her head as she ran a hand wearily through her hair. Her head was throbbing, and though she was cloaked, she still felt oddly cold. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep in the field, but she guessed that it hadn't been long enough when she took stock of the rest of her body. Her strength was nowhere to be found, like she had spent it all elsewhere, and she was acutely aware if Chrom hadn't been holding her up, she very well may have sank back into the grass. "I'm a little off-kilter, it seems... It hasn't... all entirely sank in yet..."

His frown deepened at the admission he hadn't expected, and Chrom's hold on her waist tightened slightly in concern. He could see no wounds on her body, but all the same she looked completely and utterly drained. Lissa's brow was furrowed with worry, and he spoke for both of them as Skye rubbed at her forehead with the hand she wasn't using to grip his wrist, "Do you want to sit back down...? I know the town isn't far, but you don't look well enough to walk there yet. I could carry you, if you'd like..."

"I'd really rather you didn't." Skye answered immediately and with great distaste, and despite himself, Chrom couldn't stop a smile from curling at his lips at the return of her acerbic tongue. Her dark eyes flashed with rebellion, defiant even if it was an offer made with kind intent, and she shook her head sharply from side to side and pulled away just a little as if she worried he would ignore her wishes and do it anyway. She continued on with a dismissive flick of her hand even as she swayed a little when she tried to stand upright of her own power, "I'll be fine once I manage to get my bearings... I'll walk."

"Very well, you can walk... but first, you're going to sit." Chrom chuckled as he acquiesced to her stubbornness, if only halfway. She sighed with exasperation but didn't fight him when he gestured to the grass she had been lying in, and after a brief moment, she sank down heavily to the ground. Lissa joined her promptly, laughing at the look of grudging admittance on her face, and Chrom likewise sat down next to her, trying his best to hide a smile at her scowl. "It isn't as if the town is going anywhere, Skye... There's no need to rush."

"Uh huh. Besides, no one was awake when we left. So, it's not as if they're going to come looking. We left a note." Lissa added on with a little smile, but she quickly understood her words had only succeeded in confusing the brunette tactician when the only response she received was a blank stare. Rubbing at her nose sheepishly, Lissa glanced to Chrom as if seeking his help, but he merely shook his head, leaving her to fend for herself. With a roll of her eyes at his easy dodging of the explanation, Lissa turned back to Skye and elaborated gently, "We all have been looking for you for over eight months. Chrom, Frederick and I, and Lucina, Inigo, Nah, and Morgan. We haven't stopped looking since you disappeared on us."

Skye heard herself inhale sharply at Lissa's words, and she reached blindly for something to grip as the explanation hit her like a punch to the stomach. Dirt crunched underneath her fingers and grass tickled her palm, giving her a physical anchor to the world, and her heart began to beat again after what felt like an eternity in the midst of her shock. Slowly, disbelievingly, Skye looked up into the sky, taking in the coolness of the autumn air and forcing herself to see and feel what she had been ignoring at first. The seasons had indeed changed since the last memory she had of them, but the realization came hard to her.

She felt Lissa and Chrom's stares on her, their worried gazes burning her skin, but she refused to allow them to worry more then they had to. Swallowing down her shock, reminding herself that she had absolutely no reason to despair over eight lost months, Skye breathed deeply in an effort to steady her nerves and unknot her stomach. Eight months was inconsequential, not when she had thought that she had seen the last of her family atop of Grima's broad back during the final battle.

That thought did Skye no favours, bringing a fierce surge of emotion back to the forefront of her mind, and her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened desperately in the grass. She buried that, too, fighting it back with all she had until she regained control, though the effort cost her dearly. She loosened her hold slowly, wincing as the blood rushed back into her fingers, and she cut off any worried comments before they could be made by turning to Chrom and asking softly, "Lucina and Morgan came with you while you searched?"

"They made it clear they wouldn't stand to be left behind." Chrom answered just as quietly, studying her face closely when she closed her eyes. She was breathing deeply, steeling herself against the shock that he knew she had been given, but for the life of him he wasn't sure how to help her besides answer the questions she had. He reached out silently, placing his hand overtop of hers, but he was only rewarded with the slightest twitch to prove that she felt him. He continued softly when she didn't speak, not able to handle the silence, "And I didn't have the heart to argue with them. I was sure if I did insist, they'd simply follow from a distance."

That succeeded in bringing out a smile from the brunette, and she shook her head slowly with affectionate exasperation as she thought of her children trailing behind their father and aunt. She could picture the stubborn scowls on Lucina and Morgan's faces, and it made her heart ache with a desperate yearning. The hand that wasn't caught in Chrom's raised to her chest, pressing over her heart as if she could keep it restrained within with the simple movement. She hated to admit it aloud, but she couldn't stop herself from murmuring quietly, "Then... They're in Southtown... right now...?"

"Yeah... They are." Chrom confirmed with a nod, and he could see Lissa smiling as she understood that despite it all, there was nothing that could get the amnesiac tactician moving faster then the mention of her children. Chrom pushed himself easily to his feet, and without a word, he pulled gently on his wife's hand to stand her up as well. She stumbled slightly, unprepared, but he was there to catch her against his chest before she could trip completely. A gentle smile curled at his lips when she looked up at him in surprise, and with a lazy movement, he brushed his fingertips along her reddening cheek before he asked her quietly, "Shall we go see them, Skye...?"

The invitation was irresistible, and though her heart continued to throb at the very thought, there was no way she could fight the yearning. Skye managed a silent nod, not trusting her voice, and she was aware of Lissa popping up beside her, and then winding her arm with hers with a brilliant smile adorning her features. The young blond cleric hugged close to her side, her pale eyes glittering fondly, and Skye couldn't help but return the smile as the ache within her chest eased just the tiniest bit as they began the trek that would lead them to Southtown.

Snugly stuck between the two siblings, Skye couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder at the grass where she had been unconscious not too long ago. She remembered well the last time she had left the fields behind her, following behind Chrom, Lissa and Frederick while her mind reeled from confusion. Now, with Chrom's hand firmly enclosed about hers, and Lissa pressing up against her as if she needed to feel the physical contact... Skye was aware of a sense of completion that had evaded her back then. She knew who she was now, knew what mattered the most to her, and that knowledge was precious beyond words.

"Y-Yeah... Let's... go see them..."

* * *

><p><strong>Southtown<strong>

**Marketplace**

**Noon**

"I can't believe they left us like that... It's totally unfair... They could have at least woken us up..." Morgan grumbled unhappily for what had to be the tenth time as he munched absently on the apple he'd chosen for his dessert. Beside him, Lucina was wearing a similar frown even though she didn't agree with him aloud, but it soothed him to know that his elder sister was likewise even somewhat irritated with their father leaving them behind that morning. It, in and of itself, was not much of a surprise, and as he kept even pace with his older sibling, he remarked through a mouthful of fruit, "I wanted to take a look at the fields again while we were here..."

"We can always go later..." Lucina reminded him with a little shrug, but even as she suggested it, she knew that Morgan's mood was mostly for show. He, like her, was actually quite glad to see their father doing something aimless for once. The letter that had been left behind for them that morning had been in Chrom's hand, and though it had been brisk and to the point, both brother and sister had traded smiles when they had read it. Their aunt had managed to yank their father out and on a mindless walk, something they knew he needed, and that he had decided to go willingly had only made them hopeful that his mood would improve for the better.

"I guess." Morgan relented with a bit of an exaggerated sigh, but there was a hint of a smile playing about his lips even as he tried to sound annoyed. Turning his gaze from his sister, he cast a searching glance through the crowd to spy the familiar head of auburn hair that belonged to his partner. Nah had been the one to insist on the outing to the marketplace, as she had spied a book the day before she was eager to claim, and with a protesting Inigo at her side, she was intent on making the unlucky mercenary pay for it. The thought made the navy-haired tactician smile, and he remarked playfully of his sister's fiance, "Maybe the four of us should go by ourselves tonight after Father gets back... That is, if Inigo wants to go anywhere after being dragged around by a girl half his size all morning."

Lucina bit on her lower lip to suppress a giggle, but her brother had a valid point. Nah was surprisingly strong despite her looks, something that every manakete could easily boast, and Inigo had all but been dragged away when the punishment for losing a bet had been decided. She felt only the smallest bit of sympathy for him, as he had been the one foolish enough to make a wager on that card-game Nah had learned from her father. Flicking a hand in a dismissive gesture, but still smiling all the same, Lucina answered easily, "You can ask him yourself when he comes back. Though, aren't you feeling a little jealous that Nah is hanging onto another man's arm today?"

Morgan's smile grew somewhat, though a familiar shadow fell over him as he heard the ghost of his mother's laughter within Lucina's gentle teasing. Even though his sister could not jest as well as her mother, their dry sense of humour was similar, and though he was glad to hear Lucina joking again... There still remained that nostalgic twist of pain that wrenched at his heart and reminded him of what he was missing with her absence.

It took effort to shake off his melancholy, but he refused to give his sister yet another burden to carry on her shoulders. She already was worrying for him, for everyone, and he had no plans to give her an excuse to continue. Casting his gaze to the crowd and picking through the smallfolk that were milling about their business, Morgan answered as he tried to spy the taller mercenary and the young half-blooded manakete that was with him, "Not at all... Are _you_ feeling jealous about another woman hanging onto Inigo's arm, Lucina?"

"I am not the jealous type." Lucina lied straight through her teeth as she answered him, and Morgan's singularly raised eyebrow told her that he knew her falsehood and wasn't about to let her get away with it. Shaking her head as she admitted she had been outfenced by her brother, Lucina crossed her arms over her middle as she did the same as he and tried to spot the two currently in question. The crowd was large by Southtown's standards, though for the hour it wasn't all that surprising, and Lucina absently spun the golden band adorning her finger as she amended for Morgan's disbelieving stare, "I am not _always_ the jealous type... and even you have to admit that it's rather silly to be suspicious of Nah. If anything, I should be worrying not that Inigo will do something, but Nah's reaction to it!"

Snorting with mirth at the very idea, Morgan did have to admit that Lucina had scored a point with such a comment. Nah did not suffer fools gladly, even fools that she had a reason to be fond of, and she rarely had shown patience for Inigo even in their earliest days of friendship. It didn't matter that the foursome had grown incredibly close during the war either, and Morgan snickered as he shook his head and agreed with great amusement, "Point well made, Lucina... Point extremely well made."

Shaking her head and trying hard not to smile too widely, Lucina shifted her weight before she spotted the two they had been discussing. Gently nudging her brother's arm, she nodded in their direction, stifling a chuckle as she watched Nah sharply elbowing Inigo when he tarried in taking out his purse from his belt. The mercenary pulled a face at the much shorter girl, but her eyes were narrowed and she looked surprisingly foreboding with a scowl on her face. He sighed, looking for all the world as if he was being asked to fall upon his own sword, but he shook free a handful of coins and handed them over to the bemused merchant at the stall in front of him.

Lucina chuckled softly as she watched Nah happily pluck her purchase from the vendor and hug the book close to her chest, and she was not at all surprised to see Inigo wearing a look of exasperated fondness from behind the half-blooded manakete. As worse off as he had come in the bet, the dark-haired man didn't look all too disappointed with losing some of his savings. He never had been able to resist taking the chance to make a woman smile, no matter what cost it took, and a handful of coins for a book seemed paltry enough.

"I hope she doesn't try reading and walking..." Morgan commented worriedly as the two left the stand and turned about to regroup, and his concern was proven founded when Nah flipped open her prize and began scanning the pages eagerly. Shaking his head with fond exasperation, Morgan hoped Inigo would make sure she would keep her feet beneath her before muttering, "I really don't want to see her bang off of a post because she isn't paying attention..."

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Lucina teased, and the sharp cresting of red in her brother's cheeks told her that he indeed was. The older of the two siblings reached over with a fond hand, ruffling his hair playfully as she easily imagined him with his nose in a book, running into something nearby due to not paying attention. He had proved himself several times over to be extraordinarily unobservant when he was absorbed in his studies, which only made the princess giggle as she mused, "I suppose if Nah has similar habits then it just means that the two of you are even more well matched then I first assumed."

Blowing a raspberry at the remark he knew he fully deserved, Morgan scrambled for a proper rebuttal. He was rather startled that his sister had beaten him twice within such a short amount of time, though another part of him was suitably impressed. It only served to prove that Lucina had learned her lesson well in dealing with impish family members, though that only made the young tactician all the more determined to find a new way to win against her.

For the moment, however, he was content to allow her to enjoy her victory. Grumbling for his broken pride, he trudged forward and cleared the distance between him and the approaching duo, and without preamble he threw his arms about Nah's shoulders and tugged her close for a hug. The half-blooded manakete squeaked momentarily in surprise, not expecting the sudden show of affection, but before she could speak, he was sulking into her shoulder in a childish groan, "Nah... Lucina's being mean to me! Make her stop!"

Nah blinked twice, startled, but as she glanced over the taller youth's shoulder and saw Lucina grinning, she shook her head and indulged her significant other with amusement. Holding her book to her chest with one arm, she raised the other and gently, comfortingly, pat her navy-haired tactician's head. Knowing full well that he was only acting the part of the fool in order to keep the good cheer flowing, Nah hid her expression behind his shoulder before consoling him with a monotone, "There, there, Morgan... It'll be okay. Sticks and stones and all of that..."

"Guess it's a good thing that you're the older sibling, huh, Lucina?" Inigo chuckled as he joined the group, and his arm found its home about the young woman's waist as he drew her automatically against his side as he watched Nah indulge Morgan's theatrics. His fiancee lightly tapped his arm in reproach but otherwise didn't draw away, and he kissed the top of her head in greeting when she leaned comfortably into him. Shaking his head at the tactician's antics, he couldn't help but remark with a raised eyebrow and a greatly amused, "You know, if you wanted an excuse to hug your girlfriend, you could have just done it without pretending to throw a tantrum. I really doubt she would have minded."

"You should take a leaf out of your own book every so often, then." Nah shot back with a smirk, and she was satisfied immediately when her rejoinder caused the taller mercenary to blush sharply and shut his mouth. She drew away from Morgan after giving him another pat on the head, but she was unsurprised when he refused to let her go entirely and reached for her falling hand to clasp it tight. Giving it a little squeeze, Nah entwined her fingers with his willingly before she continued on cheekily, "I'm sure Lucina wouldn't mind at all!"

"Hey, Lucina has nothing to do with this! Morgan's the one who had his arms around you!" Inigo argued even as he knew it was a pointless to try. Both Nah and Morgan were experts at the verbal joust, and even on their best days, he and Lucina were unable to compare to them. Still, the playful mood was irresistible, even he was glad to see the spark in both his fiance's and Morgan's eyes. They were only proving yet again to him and to Nah that they would not allow anything to keep them down forever, and he was more then happy to be the butt of the joke if he could see their smiles spreading across their faces for the rest of the day.

"Doesn't mean that you had to comment on it!"

Chuckling to himself as Nah turned on Morgan to point out that her dark-eyed partner was just as much at fault as he was, Inigo watched as Lucina let out a relieved sigh as the heat moved promptly off of her and to her brother. Nah was infamous for never taking sides when it came to the siblings, even if she was in love with Morgan, but her refusal to stand behind either of them only truly made their banter more fun. She was happy to sit on the sidelines and set them against one another, supplying both with any ammunition they may need, and never failing to jump in if help was required for one side or the other.

Shaking his head with amusement, Inigo cast an errant glance about his surroundings to ensure that they weren't blocking the street by standing about and talking. The suggestion that they should move back to the inn if they had finished their shopping died however in his throat as his eyes focused on something in the middle of the crowd, and he was aware of his heart stopping within his chest for a brief instant. Surprise and disbelief filled him and robbed him of speech, and for a moment, he wondered if perhaps he was seeing things. 'That's not... Can... Can it...?'

Having felt Inigo's arm stiffening around her waist, Lucina started in surprise and looked up at the taller mercenary questioningly. His eyes however were trained on something behind them, and his face was drawn as if he'd just been struck in the stomach. Immediately concerned, Lucina rested her hand on his shoulder, calling quietly as all feelings of mirth drained away, "Inigo? What is it? What's wrong?"

The princess received no verbal answer, but instead Inigo's hand moved to her chin, pulling her face about so she could see what he was looking at. It took her a moment to find what her fiancee was staring at in the midst of the crowd, but when her gaze settled, she inhaled sharply and felt the ground drop from beneath her feet. She heard Nah and Morgan questioning them in surprise, but the two somehow seemed far away. A slight tremor went through Lucina's svelte body as she suddenly gripped down tight on Inigo's forearm to keep herself steady as her own gaze was met and held from across the distance. She knew those dark chocolate brown eyes, and her breath caught in a strangled gasp as the shattered pieces of her heart that she had been keeping cradled in shaking hands began to burn.

"Mother...?!"

**AN:**

**I know, I took forever... and I know, I cut off right when the going was getting good, but that was kind of the point. -sheepish laugh- This chapter was disjointed, it was not my best work, but after struggling for weeks on where I want this fic to go, I decided that if I don't put it in stone right now, I may just go off of the rails... and that would be ugly. Extremely ugly. And I don't want to do that anymore. XD I'm mean enough to Cail, and while I promised I'd be mean to Skye, I really don't want to go to the extreme end of the spectrum that I was debating, you know? I'M A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING. -massive flailing about-**

**Ahem. So, anyway... This is really where TCOC is meant to pick up... and where it gets its name. The next chapter is going to be as difficult to write as it probably will be to read, but that's the whole intention, so... I hope that it works out well enough. I had a longer and wittier author's note to put here before, however, I'm exhausted and not entirely in the best headspace, so... Maybe in a few days I'll come back, edit the author's note, and put something else in, but I have doubts.**

**Please drop a review if you feel the need, and hopefully when I see you next, I'll have a better chapter to follow this one! XD**

**Mood: Confused.**

**Listening To: "My Side Of The Story" - JT Hodges**

**~ Sky**


End file.
